This invention relates generally to the field of surgical tables, and more particularly to an improved table adapted to support a patient for observation of the result of cardiac stress using scintillation camera equipment while the patient develops a predetermined or measured amount of work. Most conveniently, this is accomplished using a pedal operated ergometer.
Cycle type exercise machines are well known in the exercising device art. Such devices normally include a seat for the occupant, a pair of handle-bars to support him in normal cycle riding position, and a sprocket-driven fly-wheel responding to normal pedaling motion. A caliper type brake is also provided to vary the amount of work necessary to turn the pedals.
Unfortunately, when using such devices, a patient is not positioned for camera scanning, and such scanning cannot normally be made unless the position is in an at least partially inclined position.
While the attachment of a known ergometer to one end of a table is a relatively simple matter, prior art constructions not having any means for adjustment of the ergometer relative to the table have resulted in positioning the patient such that operation of the ergometer has resulted in the patient moving his legs to a position wherein the knees and/or thighs contact the scintillation camera, disturbing both the patient and the process of observation. Further, his operation of the ergometer is uncomfortable, and due to lack of adequate support, there is inadequate patient restraint to permit accurate observations to be made.